


His Last Proposal

by writingramblr



Series: Valentine's Day collection 2/14/14 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sweet, and from rewatching s3ep3, angsty, romantic, valentines day stuff, written from a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes only trusts very few people in this world, and more recently, he's begun to care for an exceptional person.<br/>He makes an utterly stupid mistake, and nearly loses them.<br/>What will he have to do to fix his error?<br/>From this tumblr gifset:<br/>http://doortotomorrow.tumblr.com/post/73902662137/</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Last Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, and possibly only Sherlolly fic, and it's horribly prose-y and introspective and angsty, but everything i think their relationship would be. Just one opinion of course, and I probably made them both ooc, but I don't care. At the end of the day, I love this ship, second only to Sherlock and Irene.

They'd just had a row.

A fight.

They never fought.

No.

That's a lie.

An exaggeration.

They fought often.

Molly accused him of being obtuse, irreverent.

Altogether a waste of oxygen half the time.

That was before he'd step forward, invade her space and take her breath away.

A kiss.

Sherlock liked to shut Molly up mid-fight with a kiss.

Not his usual method.

But this fight was not like the others.

This time Molly had stormed out, and if he wasn't mistaken, which he never was, hardly ever, she'd dropped her keys on the way out.

Indicating no desire to come back in.

Sherlock was still standing in the middle of the kitchen, hands full of his coffee cup, and the dishtowel he'd needed to sop up the spilled coffee, now spreading rapidly beneath his feet.

He prayed it wouldn't fall through the floorboards and upset Mrs. Hudson.

His mind had gone silent. His mind palace was closed. He was unable to form a thought other than,

"What have I done?"

***  
When it became a long amount of time since he'd heard from Molly, he decided to forgo worry and proceed with plan M. M stood for the last thing on earth he would do.

But he'd finally met the one person he could trust, besides John, or even Mycroft.

 

Molly was it.

She was the last person he'd planned on.

 

It had been three weeks without a word from her.

He reached into his bedside table, and his fingers brushed over the small velvet covered box, and his mind palace finally let him in.

A thousand potential scenarios to carry out his plan.

Then he realized nearly three-fourths of them would end with a slap, or worse, a word that could possibly drive him mad.

"No."

***

Molly Hooper stood in her lab, carefully examining the sample of mineral under the microscope.

She noticed it was getting harder to see the cells, but when she reached up to adjust the lens, nothing changed.

She blinked, and the image cleared.

For a moment.

Until it grew blurry again.

Eventually she realized what was happening.

The bloody git.

The despicable fool.

The love of her life.

She missed him, and it was finally beginning to hurt.

Her heart nearly ached with the pain, and she staggered against the counter, desperately clinging to the present, fighting the crippling feelings and memories that were currently bombarding her senses.

The sound of footsteps shocked her from her momentary panic attack, and she straightened up.

That would be Anderson coming to tell her it was time to go to lunch.

Employing him to assist her had been Sherlock's idea, and oh god, that hurt. Thinking about him directly.

Anderson was a good man, he'd been stupid once, arrogant, over confident. But wasn't that the fault of every human being at one point?

***

The door clicked, as if it were about to open, and she looked over, but saw nothing. It seemed the latch was faulty.

She shook her head and resumed her study of the sample.

A loud beeping alerted her only a scant moment later.

It meant someone was trying to access the lab, without a proper ID card.

Molly felt her heart skip a beat before speeding up.

Even if she was imagining it.

The room spun, and she found herself gripping the counter again as she took unsteady steps toward the door, and the view screen that displayed the front of the lab.

The bright high definition display shone as equally white as her lab coat, and she steeled herself before looking directly at it.

Dark curls, bright blue eyes, usually colder than Arctic waters, were surprisingly kind and open. Only when looking at a handful of people.

Molly was almost directly at the top of that list.

A tentative smile, one that didn't meet those eyes.

"Molly. I know you're in there. Anderson told me how you skipped lunch, every other day this week. A clear indication of your mind prioritizing things."

Molly set her jaw, and pressed the talk button so hard the plastic creaked,

"What do you care? You unbelievably-"

Molly cut herself off, depressed the button, and attempted to compose herself.

But Sherlock wasn't wasting words or time on another row.

His face was blocked by an object, somewhat square in shape, and slightly hollow.

Molly swallowed heavily, and pressed her lips together as she waited for the words that would change her mind to leave his mouth.

"I'm sorry."

***

They didn't come.

Sherlock blinked twice and then smiled, a sort of painful joy in his expression,

"Molly Hooper, will you marry me?"

He held the box up quickly, as if to sheild himself from her wrath, if she decided to unleash it. From this separation, this distance, at least she couldn't slap him.

He heard her breathing, and he knew he had her attention.

A choked sob emerged through the speakers, and a sigh,

"Are you serious?"

Sherlock nodded, unable to speak until she gave him a reply, and ended this torture.

***

Molly clapped a hand over her mouth, and blinked back tears, which had been moments ago tears of heartbreak, were now of disbelief, slowly turning into tears of pure happiness.

"Yes, yes yes! Yes of course." She moved her hand, and realized she'd mumbled the first word into her palm, and he'd likely heard only a garbled noise.

With a flick of her wrist she brushed the switch, and buzzed him into the lab, and it was only a few seconds before he burst through the double doors, and she was swept into his embrace.

He smelled like cigarette smoke, orange peels and tea that had assumed room temperature.

He smelled like home.

She let him hold her until she could no longer feel anything remotely resembling anger at him.

It melted away with his touch.

Sherlock pulled back, slowly and carefully, watching her with pensive eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Molly smiled, only a bit giddy with joy,

"For what?"

"The fight. It was my fault. I won't try to use a towel to clean a permanent sort of stain, or rather, mess again."

Molly frowned, her brows furrowing in the strangely attractive way that Sherlock had come to recognize as her 'annoyed with me' look.

"You could have called. Or texted. For god’s sake Sherlock-!"

He leaned forward at the last second, pressing his lips to hers, noting how she'd not been applying lipstick in the last week. She'd given up on trying to impress Anderson, given up on perpetuating the illusion that everything was 'fine.'

But now?

He couldn't care less, as per usual, what Anderson thought.

Molly closed her eyes, relaxed her forehead, and began to respond to the kiss.

She was now the fiancée of Sherlock Holmes.

Not the way she'd seen her life going.

But a pleasant turn of events.

She wouldn't tell him until much later that she'd be keeping her name.

She didn't want to start a row just yet.

***

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. 'Plan M' is Marriage...in case that wasn't clear heh.


End file.
